Plasma Monkey Fan Club
Plasma Monkey Fan Club is the final upgrade of Path 2 for the Dart Monkey in Bloons TD 6. Its special ability turns up to 20 Dart Monkeys on the map into Plasma Monkeys for 10 seconds with a cooldown of 50 seconds. This upgrade costs $42,500 on Easy, $50,000 on Medium, $54,000 on Hard and $60,000 on Impoppable. It is unlocked with 30,000 XP. Strategies and Tactics As a fifth-tier tower, only one PMFC Dart Monkey can exist at a time, so time your ability usage correctly. It's also not a bad idea to invest in many miscellaneous Dart Monkeys in order to maximize the ability's potential. Tier 1 and 2 upgrades affect the members of the Plasma Monkey Fan Club, with 0-2-2 monkeys being strong against DDTs and 2-2-0 monkeys having more than twice the damage capacity of 0-0-0 monkeys. Due to the ability cooldown nerf in BTD6, most towers with abilities, including the Plasma Monkey Fan Club, will start with one-quarter of cooldown time, which means players cannot buy this to save your skin in a pinch. Players must plan ahead when using this tower. It is also important to note that the ability can transform the equivalent of two other Super Monkey Fan Clubs for a total of 20 monkeys. When it comes to usage of the ability, it essentially functions as advertised: a vastly-stronger version of the Super Monkey Fan Club ability, turning legions of feeble Dart Monkeys into a nigh-unstoppable army of Plasma Monkeys. If players feel that you may be overwhelmed, or a particularly strong bloon such as a Z.O.M.G. or B.A.D. is onscreen, do not hesitate to activate the ability. Combined with a Homeland Defense Village, the monkeys can easily tear through almost anything. Do not use this ability to deal with Purple Bloons, as the Purple Bloons are immune to the plasma fired by the Dart Monkeys. This upgrade pairs very well with both Monkey City (which gives you a free dart monkey every turn and provides +50% extra income from pops in its radius) and Primary Expertise (which provides free Tier 1 and Tier 2 upgrades to all the dark monkeys and other normal monkeys in its radius, as well as increasing their pierce, range, and attack speed). Version History (BTD6) ;11.0 Plasma Monkey Fan Club ability no longer stacks with Total Transformation ;12.0 Plasma Monkey Fan Clubs now affect fewer Dart Monkeys (40 --> 20) But affected Dart Monkeys now have +1 damage Gallery 2C950CC2-9C74-475F-967C-A809FEEB4746.png|Activated Plasma Super Monkeys plasma monkey fan club.jpg|Upgrade icon 1616170689_preview_BloonsTD6_2019-01-05_18-47-50.png|Plasma Monkey Fan Club Master 1616170689_preview_BloonsTD6_2019-01-05_20-22-06.png|Activated Plasma Monkey Fan Club Monkeys. PMFC Monkey is on the bottom-left. Trivia *Before Version 11.0, Plasma Monkey Fan Club could be combined with Total Transformation to stack attack speed boosts for absolutely extreme DPS (every 0.009s, essentially 1089x shots per second instead of 33x shots per second). Similar could be done with Super Monkey Fan Club, except this bonus is lowered to every 0.018s or 544x shots per second, though that interaction was removed as of Version 12.0. *This upgrade alone is the most expensive upgrade compared to the base cost of the tower itself. Specifically, the Plasma Monkey Fan Club upgrade is 250x more expensive than the $200 base cost of the Dart Monkey. Category:Final Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Dart Monkey Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Special Abilities Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades